One Soul Three Worlds
by neutroisDragon
Summary: When someone soul is somehow split into three and put into three seperate universes, they must lean how to survive without knowing, their age, their name, or where they came from. Will they find out who they really are. Will they find love? Will their soul reunite and will they return to their home? Who knows? If you want to find out read this exciting SuperWhoLock story!
1. How it all Began

The water splashed under my feet as I walked along a dark alley, listening to my MP3 player, I was headed to my crappy apartment to finish my homework that I had to do for school.

A loud bang echoed through the alley, I stopped and took out the earbud that I had in my left ear and turned around to see a guy with a hand gun walking in my general direction, when I turned to see no one was behind me I sprinted for my life to get into the main street before he got any closer to me.

I was about 10 feet away from the street when I tripped and tried to get back up but failed.

I quickly turned around onto my back to see that the guy was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" I muttered to my self.

Someone with red hair came to me from the main road, and said with a British accent "What are you on the floor for?"

"Um I fell..."

"What did you fall for?"

"There was a man and I was scarred," I said as I turned to point to the alley, but when I turned around she was gone.

"Okay, am I drugged?" I muttered to myself again.

I walked into the street when I a tall guy with black curly hair and a shorter guy with brown short hair hail a cab, (that wasn't usually found in america, but a British cab) and drive off.

That's when I sat down on the side of the street and closed my eyes.

* * *

 ***Disclaimer, I do not own the rights to Doctor Who, Sherlock, or Supernatural.***


	2. SUPERNATURAL: Hell and Heven Say Hi

I woke up to see a clear night sky. the grass and dirt that I was laying on were frozen and trees in the distance where shedding their leaves, it must be October. I sat up and looked around to see an closed barn with a car parked in front of it. Maybe people in their can tell me where I am and who I am. Cause right now the only thing I can remember is the basics like walking, talking and a few other things.

I stand up slowly and start walking to the barn when it got really windy and the barn roof and doors started opening and closing like there was a twister. I immediately lay down and cover my head hoping for the best.

After a minute the wind finally stopped, and I heard gun shots and I look up and the barn door is wide open, I stayed low as the gun shots ceased going off.

After about 5 minutes I started sneaking to the barn to see if anyone was alive and I just had to pray that they were good and not going to kill me. I just felt like I should of gone their. I finally got to the barn and was standing next to the entrance and I heard two people talking to each other.

I glanced inside and saw a man in a ball cap on the floor, a man with short brown hair and a leather coat and a man who had bullet wounds was wearing a trench coat.

The man in the leather trench coat spoke first "And what visage are are you in now, huh? What holy tax accountant?"

The man looked down at his body and then said "This? This is... a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this."

By this time I was confused what was this talk of possession and vessels, it took me a second to remember one word Supernatural. I continued ease dropping.

"Look pal, I'm not buying what you're selling, so whoa are you really?"

The man in the trench coat looked and the other man with a really confused look for about a minute before he finally said "I told you."

"Right" said the Leather coat man he really didn't sound convinced. "and why would an angel rescue me from hell?"

At this saying I sat down looking at the sky and another word popped into my head 'Castiel' this didn't make much sense to me but I just looked off into the distance probably looking like a retarded duck trying to figure out how to eat a piece of bread that was thrown in front of him, because of this I ceased listening to what anyone was saying.

I sat their for a bit before the man in the trench coat came out and looked at me, I don't know how long I was sitting there like an idiot while he was standing there. The only reason I noticed him was when he asked me "Why are you saying my name"

I looked at him for a minute and just stared before realizing what was going on, when I freaked out and backed away as I said "IM SORRY! PLEASE DONT HURT ME! I DIDNT KNOW THAT WAS YOUR NAME! I JUST SUDDENL NEW THE WORD!"

He looked at me confused and then reached for my forehead and I passed out.


	3. DOCTOR WHO: Sinking from the Sky

I was in a chair next to a white table that had pink roses in a brown vase in the center and food in front of me. Not knowing what was going on or why I was in a dress, or who I was, that was terrifying.

I looked around the room and saw everyone else was dressed up really fancy except for a man in shaggy brown hair in a blue coat. He walked up to one of the angles that where fully gold and dressed in white. The angel looked at him. He just nodded it off as he walked around examining his surroundings like he didn't know where he was. He eventually stopped and stood somewhere looking around.

I stood up and walked up to him and said "Hello! um, do you know what this place is?"

He looked at me and said "Actually that's what I'm trying to figure out" in a British accent.

"Oh" I looked down and then held out my hand "I'm Aestas sir"

"Pleasure to meet you Summer" he said as he shook my hand "Im the Doctor."

"Doctor Who"

"Just the Doctor"

"Ahh" I said as I just stood there.

We looked out a window and the Doctor said "Right" and I just looked at earth in awe.

"We're in Space!"

"Yup"

Suddenly there was an announcement that stated "Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as 'Earth,' population - human. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."

"Space is so pretty."

"You don't understand Aestas the true beauty of the universe."

* * *

He went into a blue box and told me he would be right out.I decided that I should go and get some Charmaine, and test out my new name that I made up for my self. I walked up to a mirror to see how I looked I had long wavy black hair with the bottom half dyed a deep navy blue. I was wearing a black lipstick and wonderful blue eye shadow with perfect winged eyeliner.

In the mirror I saw a refection of the Doctor next to a light up ship, he was wearing a tux and seemed to be watching a video of some kind. By the time I made it there it was finished, and he fixed his bow tie and started walking along.

A man wished us merry Christmas as we walked by him and the Doctor wished him merry Christmas back with a bow, I wished the man merry Christmas as well, and quickly followed the Doctor.

The ship was beautiful, I don't know who was enjoying it more, the Doctor or me. we went our separate ways and checked out the the ship. After a minute of exploring the ship and checking out its architecture I saw a golden angel glitching in front of the doctor repeating the word "max". I ran over to see exactly what was going on.

By the time I got there a security guard did something to it, that made it fall, it was then carried away.

"What happened?" I asked the Doctor.

"I was asking the information robot about the ship, then it glitched out."

"That's weird"

"Yup"

Someone dropped a plate of wine on some jerks shirt as Doctor and I walked around, she apologized but the man kept on saying stuff like, how the staff where a punch of idiots, and his coat was expensive and other shit.

The doctor walked up to here and knelt down and started helping here clean up as I walked over to the man who was rude to her.

"What makes you think its okay to be rude to someone?" I asked him.

"Excuse me what?"

"You where rude to the lady in the maids dress over there."

"That clumsy loath spilled wine over me."

"That's no reason to be an asshole!"

"You shouldn't be talk to be people like that"

"Neither should you jack ass!"

I then walked back to help the lady clean up but it was already all clean, and no-one was there so I walked around and looked for Doctor. Suddenly there was a loud pop and wine went everywhere.

* * *

I saw the Doctor sitting with a couple in purple dress. "Did you do that" I asked, and the couple laughed and the doctor just smiled. The lady was round and had square hair and the man was darker in color and was wearing a purple vest.

"We like you" she said

"We do," said the man has he reached over the shake Doctors hand "I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon."

The Doctor reached over to Foon and said "Foon, hello I'm the Doctor"

"Oh, I'm gonna need a Doctor, time I've finished with that buffet."

I held out my hand "I'm Aestas"

"Pleasure" Marvin and Food both shook my hand.

"Have a buffalo wing" stated Foon as the Doctor and I both grabbed one, "They must be enormous, these buffalo, so many wings.

Then there was an announcement about tickets red 6-7 being activated, next thing I knew was that everyone was gone and I was left with the last of the buffalo wings, with the people I was sitting with walking off, I didn't have a ticket so I just grabbed another wing and looked around as people left to go down to earth.

I walked up to one of the angel robots and started asking it questions.

"Sorry um Sir, Ma'am or whatever you go by, may I ask what you are called?"

"Information - The Host"

"Okay so how much is a drink?"

"Information - Ten Credits"

"AAAHh, I'll just go now." I said as I slowly tuned and walked away, to the window and looked at earth and the moon, and all of space, the first time I saw it I didn't get the full view but this, this was breath taking, it's hard to get a view like this.

* * *

I saw balls of fire coming to the ship, then there was some yelling coming from the stage. I turned around to see the Doctor saying "EVERYONE,LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! GET TO THE LIFE -" He was cut off buy two of the crew members taking him away from the microphone but he still kept shouting. "LOOK OUT THE WINDOWS!"

He was dragged to the back and I decided to chase after him and tell the people that balls of fire where indeed coming for the ship. Buy the time I caught up The doctor shouted "IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THEN CHECK THE SHIELDS YOURSELF!"

Then one of the girls in a maid dress said "Sir! I can vouch for him!"

Morvin then continued to help the Doctor by saying "Uh, steward, he - he's just had a bit too much to drink!"

I yelled "He's not lieing I saw the meteors out the window coming strait for the ship for my self!"

We past a man in a bow tie who said "Sir, something seems to have gone wrong, all the teleports have gone down." as he turned around, when the steward responded"Not Now!" cause he was too busy dragging the doctor away.

We all chased the security people and the Doctor said "The shields are down. We're going to get hit!" There was also a lot of shouting about the teleporters being down how the meteors where coming and some other stuff. Then the asshole from earlier said "Oi! Steward! I'm telling you, the shields are down!"

The doctor then said "Listen to him! LISTEN TO HIM!"

Then there was an explosion from behind us then we all fell and there was shouting and complete chaos, someone called for help and I just screamed and a minute of chaos and explosions it was over and I layed there. Registering what happened. There were sounds of our little group panicking for about ten seconds before the doctor shooshed us. I managed to sit up at this point and I found out that I had a nose bleed and a cut on my arm.

The Doctor held up he right index finger in the air for a second before saying "It's Stopping."

He then went over to the maid and helped her up asking her if she was alright. Then he came over to me and helped me up. "Are you hurt." he asked

"NOOOOOOO" I said in my most sarcastic voice.

"We'll get that cleaned up"

"Thank You"

"Bad name for a ship."

"No shit!"

"Either that, or this suit is really unlucky."

He then reached sown and check the stewards pules he then looked at us in a disappointing look and shook his head. The other gentlemen in a sailor suite stood up and said "E-E-Everyone, Ladies and Gentleman and Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise liners. We seem to have had a small collision."

Then Morvin and I shouted "SMALL?!" at the same time. Then there was a lot of yelling about tickets and stuff. Then the man in the sailor suit shouted "Quit" and everyone shut up "Thank you," He continued "I-I-I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruise Liners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. B-b-but first I would like to point out that we're very much alive."

The maid lady walked up to the old man and asked if he was alright, appernetly his name was Mr. Copper, I found out that Bannakaffalatta was a short red migit with black spikes and a robotic but emotional voice. I also found out the ladies name was Astrid.

The Doctor came over to use and helped with the old man with a head injury, while the man in the coat asked us the stay where we where so he could find out what was going on, he then opened a door that the Doctor told him not to open and created a vacuum and we all started being sucked out into space. He was Sucked out and I grabbed the closest thing near me so i could stay in the ship, the closest thing ended up being Astrids hand and a metal pipe. I never felt this scared before, well I don't remember being this scared before none the less,the doctor did something with his noisy pen thing and we weren't being dragged out into the vacuum of space anymore.

I stood up and heard the doctor ask "Is everyone alright?"

"Astrid?"

She said with quick short breaths "Yeah."

"Aestas?"

"I'm fine" I said as I relized that I was also breathing like crazy

"Foon? Morvin? Mr. Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"

Bannakaffalatta responded "Yes?"

The doctor turned to McAssbrain and asked "You, What was your name?"

I said under my breath "Mr Asshat" but nobody else heard me.

Mr. Asshat said "Uh, Rickstone Slade"

"Hehe Dicktone more like." I mumbled under my breath again.

"You alright?" The doctor said to Dickstone

Dickstone then responded "Yeah, No thanks to that idiot."

Thats when I walked over to him looked him dead in the eye, then pointed to the opening in the ship and yelled "HE DIED!"

"Then he's a _dead_ idiot."

I resisted the urge to punch him strait in center of his stupid face, by walking away and punching a wall. The Doctor then told us to calm down and stay still, so I sat down and started ripping my dark blue dress. He then walked away and Astrid followed him.

* * *

He came back and went onto a coms thing and started talking into it "Deck 22 to the Bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?"

There was a respons by a man, he sounded out of breath and a pit shocked and he said, "This is the Bridge."

The Doctor replied "Oh, Hello Sailor! Good to hear you. Whats the situation up there?" He sounded really relieved.

"Aah!- We've got air. the oxygen field is holding. But the Captain," He paused for a moment before he said "He's dead. He did it. Oh my Vot, he took down the shields there was nothing I could do." at this point he was in tears. "I tried I did try"

The Doctor said in a really calm and reassuring voice "All right, just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's your name?"

"Midshipman Frame."

"Nice to meet you, Sir. What's the State if the Engines"

"They're Um- Hold on." he than made a noise that sounded like he was in serious pain "Oh Vot!"

"Have you been injured?"

"I'm all right. Oh, my Vot! They're, they're cycling down."

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?"

"Yeah"

"The moment they're gone, we lose orbit."

"The planet."

"Oh, yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on earth."

Meanwhile I managed to rid a piece of my dress that was long enough to bide my cut on my arm. then I went over to Mr. Copper.

The Doctor continued " MIDSHIPMAN, I NEED YOU TO FIRE UP THE ENGINE CONTAINMENT FIELD AND FEED IT BACK INTO THE CORE!"

"That's never gonna work" said the Midshipmen.

"Trust me. It'll keep the engines going till I can get to the bridge."

Foon then stood up and said "We're gonna die."

Thats when everyone started talking at once again and there was more panic then there was before.

The Doctor then said "Just, just,just , just, just, just, just! First things first, One, we are gonna climb through this ship. 'B', no 2, we are gonna reach the bridge. 3, or 'C' we're gonna save the Titanic. And coming in a very low 4 or 'D,' or that little 'iv' in brackets they use in footnotes, Why? Right, then, follow me."

Then Mr. Dickson said "Hand on a minute. Who put you in charge? And who the hell are you anyway?"

I then instantly said "Oh snap" as the Doctor started walking towards us with a rage in his eyes.

He said "I'm the Doctor. I'm a time lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterbornous. I'm 903 years old, and I am the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"

That's when I kinda made this unnaturally loud scree in excitement and got this really big stupid smile on my face like I was excited, but I honestly didn't know why, because there was a pretty high chance that we were all probably going to die. That didn't matter this was going to be so much fun.

The Doctor then asked "You gotta problem with that?"

Mr. Dickson then responded "No."

"In that case, Allons-y!"

We all followed in suite. The others probably thought that I was insane by the fact that I was so excited and was smiling even though we were on a sinking ship but that didn't matter. I just new that this day was going to be so much fun, but terrifying at the same time!"

* * *

We Eventually found a set of stairs with rubble over them. There was smoke rising though them and a really bright emergency light lit up the stairs. I was the first one inside the room after the Doctor.

"Follow me." he said as the others came through the door, that separated the stairs from the hall.

Mr. Copper said "Rather ironic, but this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive..."

I helped the doctor move some shit out of the way as I was trying hard not to laugh on how wrong the old man was. Mr. Copper continued "Depending whether they've been good or bad. It's Barbaric."

The Doctor must of seem how I was about to snap, and he turned to Mr. Copper and said "Actually that's not true. Christmas is a time of- of peace and thanksgiving and. What am I on about? My Christmases are always like this."

"That's awful," I said as I look at him.

'Yeah, but I usually get a pretty amazing gift." responded Doctor.

"What's that?"

"Saving people."

"Yeah, I guess that is a pretty awesome gift," I said as I grabbed a lead pipe and moved it out of the way.

The doctor moved a piece of some kind of grate, and found a host. Then he said "Oh! We've got a host. Strength of 10. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

Morvin who was in the back of the line then said "And we can do Robotics, both of us"

Foon then continued Morvin's statement, "We work on the milk market back on sto. It's all robot staff.

The Doctor responded "See if you can get it working. Lets have a look." he said before he started upstairs.

On the top of the stairs the exit was blocked.

"It's blocked" I said.

"What are we gonna do?" asked the Doctor.

Then Astrid said "We shift it."

"I like your attitude," said the Doctor "Rickston, Mr Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta. Look, can I just call you 'Banna?' It's gonna save a lot of time."

Bannakaffalatta responded with a harsh "No! Bannakaffalatta."

The doctor then responded with in a annoyed but respective manner "All right then, Bannakafalatta. There's a gap in the middle see if you can get through.

Bannakaffalatta then went through the rubble while saying "Easy, Good"

As soon as Bannakaffalatta was half way through the ship started shacking again and shit started falling down and Mr. Dickston said something that I couldn't quite make out. Then the Doctor said "Oh, Rickston, I forgot, did you get that message?"

Dickston then said "No what message?"

The Doctor and I said in unison "SHUT UP!"

Bannakaffalatta said from the end of the hall way "Bannakaffalatta made it"

Astrid then pushed through saying "I'm small enough! I can get through"

"Careful" said the Doctor.

Astrid replied "I'm fine."

Dickston then said "Thing is. How are Mr. and Mrs. Fatso gonna get through that gap?"

I really wanted to punch him in the face and almost pushed him down the stairs before the doctor said "We make the gap bigger, so start!"

The doctor seemed really angry, so I just did as he said and started working on making it bigger. I decided to go into the gap and clean up the things inside of it. and as I was crawling in the Doctor asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning up the gap from the inside."

"That's dangerous!"

"But if I succeed Foon and Morvin can make it through."

"But if you don't you can die."

"Then you can climb over the rubble. Trust me I think I know what I'm doing"

He just sighed and let me go through and clean up all the junk from under the concrete slab.

I heard Astrid say " I can clear it from this side! Tell me if it starts moving."

I then called out "Be careful I'm under the rubble"

"Okay!"

As I was cleaning up the Rubble I was handing it to the Doctor so he could get it out of the way. After about a minute or two of this the Doctor called up to Astrid. "Whats going on up there?"

Astrid then replied "I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged."

"Well then!" I called out as I handed the Doctor a piece of fallen brick.

* * *

Eventually I got all the loose rubble cleared and I went up to where Astrid and Bannakaffalatta were. We hung out for about a minute before we heard commotion coming from the other side. The only thing I heard besides the screams coming from Foon was the doctor said "We're coming through!"

Foon came through and called "Help I'm stuck!"

Astrid and I went over to her and tried to help her up. Mr. Copper and Dickston already made it up by this time and they all seemed out of breath. Dickston was off sitting down like an asshole and Mr. Copper was holding the rubble up the best he could. Foon finally made it through when Mr, Copper called out "Rickston, Vot damn it, help me"

Dickston said "No way."

So I punched him square in the nose and he was on the floor with a bloody nose. Then I went over to Mr. Copper and helped him hold up the rubble. From below I heard the Doctor shout something at Morvin, and then he started climbing through. He wailed in pain as he climbed through the rubble. He got stuck as he got near the top and I couldn't help him up even though I wanted too because I was busy holding up the rubble. I then heard the doctor say "Mr. Van Hoff, I know we've only just met, but you'll have to excuse me!"

Morvin finally made it through and the doctor was slowly backing up before he turned around to a host who kept on repeating "Kill" then the Doctor then shouted "INFORMATION OVERRIDE! YOU WILL TELL ME THE POINT OF ORIGIN OF YOUR COMMAND STRUCTURE!"

Mr. Copper and I were having trouble having holding up the rubble and Mr. Copper yelled "I can't hold it!"

The Host stopped saying "Kill" and said "Information, deck 31"

The Doctor then thanked the host and climbed through the rubble and then Mr. Copper and I dropped the rest of the rubble onto the Hosts head.

* * *

There was food in the next room, Dickston made some smart ass remark as everyone else got some food. Meanwhile the Doctor talked the Midshipman. The food was okay but it was better than nothing. I found an actual first aid kit and bandaged my wound again. I also helped Mr. Copper with his head wound. Now I don't know how I know my way around a first aid kit I just do.

I saw Astrid, Mr. Copper and the doctor talking about stuff. I just talked to Foon and Morvin.

"That was crazy huh?" I said

"Yeah, I'm just glad that we are still alive" said Morvin.

"Me too, I thought you where going to die back there Morvin!" said Foon

"Hehe He almost did, but good thing he didn't right?" I asked

"Yeah, besides Foon" Morvin said as he grabbed her hand "I'm not gonna die today, at least with the Doctor with us."

Then there was a loud bang on one of the steal doors.

"THE HOST" Doctor called.

Foon started screaming and I calmed her down as I got up and started running with the and Mr. Dickston. We came across a door that the Doctor opened up using his pen thing and we came across a room with a very large drop, and a bridge leading to the other side of the room. Well not exactly a bridge but more of a piece of broken rubble that lay in between the two ledges. Fire was coming out of pipes, and it looked like a miniature sun was at the bottom of the pit.

Mr. Dickston called "Is that the only way across?"

 _"Noo"_ I said sarcastically.

Then the Doctor said "On the other hand, is _is_ a way across."

Astrid said "The Engines are open."

The Doctor replied "Nuclear storm drive. Soon as it stops the Titanic falls."

Morvin was holding Foon close to him as he pointed the the rubble and said "But that thing. I-It'll never take out weight."

The Dickston said 'You're going last mate."The Doctor said "It's Nitrofine metal. It's stronger than it looks."

Morvin scoffed before he said "All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should go la-" He feel down the pit into the engine and I just stared hoping that I was just seeing things. Foon called for Morvin and everyone else went over to the rail to see Morvin falling to his death.

Mr. Dickston yelled "I told you! I told you!" Foon was crying near the edge and the doctor held her shoulders.

I went over to Dick face and told him "IF YOU SAY ONE MORE STUPID REMARK I WILL TOSS YOU DOWN INTO THE ENGINE MY SELF!" Then I walked over to Foon and tried to comfort her.

She started shouting "Bring him back! Bring him back! Can't you bring him back? Bring him back Doctor!"

He said in a very soft voice "I can't. I'm sorry. I can't"

"You promised me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The Hosts then started banging on the door.

Mr. Copper said "I think those things have got our sent!"

Then Mr. Dickston said "I'm not waiting." and he ran across the bridge thing.

There was an explosion when he was half way through and he ended up on his hands and knees. The doctor reassured Dickston and told him to take it one step at a time, and I was still with Foon trying to tell her it was alright.

The Host drew nearer and the Doctor took his magic pen and sealed us in so the host couldn't get in.

"Maybe he's alright! Maybe there's a, a gravity curve down there, or something, I don't know, but maybe he's just unconscious."

Astrid said "I'm sorry Foon. He's gone"

"What am I gonna do without him?" Foon was crying and I started to think about what he said before the host started chasing us. I got really angry and sad and confused and the same time and I didn't know how to help and that tore me up inside. Astrid and I both hugged the crying Mrs. Foon.

Bannakaffalatta went onto the bridge next. "Aestas, you next!" called the Doctor. I stopped hugging Foon, and started to cross the bridge.

"Be careful!" said the Doctor

"I will!"

It was pretty easy crossing the bridge and before I know it Mr. Copper and Astrid were both on the bridge and the Doctor tried to convince the Foon to cross and then hugged her. He than started crossing the bridge when there was an explosion and we all tripped. When I fell I was half way off the bridge, I was terrified, I could feel the heat from the generator. When I got up and was breathing like mad the banging stopped.

Astrid said "They've stopped."

"Gone away?" asked Bannakaffalatta.

"Why would they give up though?" I asked.

"Never mind that. Keep coming!" yelled Dickston.

"Where have they gone?" asked the Doctor. " Were are the host?"

"I don't know but, this isn't a good thing." I said.

Mr. Copper than looked up as he leaned on some of the bridge thing and said "Oh, I'm afraid we forgot the traditions of Christmas, That angels have wings!"

The Host then were surrounded by the host who were just floating around the bridge there were for of them. One of them said "Information - Kill" then all the Hosts started to take off their halos.

The Doctor yelled "Arm yourself, all of you!"

I picked up a lead pipe and help it like a baseball bat. The host started throwing their halos at us and I started hitting them so they didn't hit me. I wasn't really paying attention to what the others where doing, but I was hopping that the others hadn't died. After about a minute of us playing baseball with frisbees I was hit in the back of my leg and I fell.

I heard Bannakaffalatta yell "Bannakaffalatta Stop! Bannakaffalatta Proud! Bannakaffalatta Cyborg!"

It was then, he ripped his shirt off to revile that his chest was robotic. but before I got a good look at it, a ring of blue shot out of his chest and knocked all the angels out of the sky and all but one fell into the engine. the one that didn't fall into the engine lay lifeless on the bridge.

The Doctor then said "Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics." as he walked towards the host that was on the bridge. "Oh Bannakaffalatta that was brilliant!"

Bannakaffalatta then started beeping and he fell. Astrid went over to him and yelled "He's used all his power!" Then they talked, to quietly form me to hear. but I just sat there trying to see how bad the cut on my leg was.

There was blood, but it didn't seem like it was honestly that bad, I didn't think that I needed stitches. The Doctor came over tome and saw the cut on my leg. "You might need a Doctor." he said.

"Aren't you one?"

"Not in medicine."

"Aah, well I can just find some bandages again and wrap it."

"Well hurry up we don't know how long this bridge will last."

"Okay."

I looked over to Bannakaffalatta and Astrid. Astrid was crying and Mr. Copper grabbed something from Bannakaffalatta chest. Suddenly the host on the bridge started moving.

The Doctor shouted "LOOPHOLE! Security Protocol 10! 666! uh 21! 4, 5, 6, 7, 8? Um, I don't know, 42? Um?"

By this time the Host wad stood up, took off it's halo and was about to though it until the Doctor said "ONE!" The host stopped and looked up and said "Information - state request."

"Good. Right," the Doctor said, "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"

"Information - No witnesses."

"But this ship's gonna fall on the earth and kill everyone. The human race has got nothing to do with the Titanic, So that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information - Incorrect."

"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?"

"Information - It is the plan."

"What plan?"

"Information - protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."

"Well, you could have warned me."

"Information - now you will die."

The Host started to throw his halo, Doctor picked up a piece of wood, suddenly a piece of rope was around the Host and I heard Foon say "You're coming with me." Before I or anyone could do anything she jumped off the bridge down into the pit of fire.

The Doctor cries out "Noooo." and everyone else was too stunned to say anything. She didn't scream or say anything as she fell, just fell.

After about a minute of mourning the Doctor stood up and said "No more" in the most bad ass way she fell, just fell.

* * *

The rest of us got across just fine, but as we continued walking the Doctor seemed really angry, I didn't blame him, I was pissed too but not as angry as he was.

We were running down a hallway when the doctor told us "Right, get yourselves up to reception 1." He stopped and turned around and continued his sentence. "Once you get up there, Mr. Copper, you've got staff access to the computer. Try to find a way of transmitting an S.O.S Astrid you're in charge of this." He handed her the thing from Bannakaffalatta chest. "Once it's powered up, it'll take out Host within 50 yards, But then it needs 60 seconds to recharge. Got it? Rickston, take this. I've preset it. Just hold down on that button." he pointed to a button on his weird pen thing, then he handed it to Dickston. "It'll open the doors. DO NOT LOSE IT! you got that? Now go and open the next door. Go on, go! Mr. Copper, Aestas, you're injured I need you two in fighting fit." He handed us a a first aid kit.

The Doctor than followed Astrid somewhere, and I took out disinfectant cream and rubbed it onto Mr. Coppers wounds.

"You're hurt take care of your self ma'am" said Mr. Copper

"You have a head injury Mr. Copper, and I don't have a job, you have a really important one, so you need medical care before me." I responded.

After I tended to Mr. Coppers wounds I took off the bandage off my arm, re wrapped it and then cleaned and bandaged my leg where it was cut. As soon as I stood up someone grabbed my arm and said "What's taking you so long?" I didn't notice the voice at first but when I turned around I saw the Doctor dragging me off somewhere.

"I thought that you were going off somewhere by yourself, and the rest of us where heading to reception 1."

"Astrid and them are going off somewhere, I need someone with me."

"Really?"

"Yup, and I have a plan and you're the only other stowaway in the group."

"How, ohhh"

"Yeah"

"Okay lets go!"

"You know what's easier to say?"

"What?"

"A-llonsy!"

With that we were off down the hall.

* * *

We eventually came into a room where four hosts trapped us. The doctor grabbed one of the pots that was laying on the counter, and I grabbed a chair. The Doctor shouted "Wait, wait, wait, wait wait! Security Protocol one!"

The host kept coming to us and the Doctor and I just kept repeating "one!"

The host put there hands down and the Doctor said "Okay... That gives us three questions. Three questions to save our lives, am I right?"

"Information - Correct."

"Doctor that was a question."

"I didn't mean it! That's not fair. Can I start again?"

"DOCTOR!"

"Information - No"

"No! no no no no! That wasn't a question either!"

I just face palmed and said "Blimey"

"One question left."

"One question"

"So you'be been given orders, to, kill the survivors. BUT survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us."

"We're not passengers or staff!"

"Go on scan us! You must have biorecords. No such persons on board. We don't exist. Therefore ], you cant kill us. Therefore we're stowaways, and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure authority," He threw his pot in some rubbish and I put my chair down as the Doctor continued "and i reckon the nearest figure of authority"

"IS ON DECK 31!"

"Final question - Are we right?"

"Information - Correct"

"Brilliant" The doctor and I said in unison.

The doctor then said "Take me to your leader. I've always wanted to say that."

I laughed like an idiot and then we where then dragged off to deck 31.

* * *

We got to a room that was steamy and had a lot of broken angels all over the place, wires were hanging everywhere, and it was really hot.

"Wow, now that is what you'd call a fixer-upper" said the doctor as we walked under an opening that looked like it was probably going to fall any minute.

The Host walked to separate sides of the room and left the doctor and I in the center.

The doctor then said "Come on then, Host with the most. This ultimate authority of yours, who is it?.

The host opened a large door of some kind and the doctor said "Oh, that's clever."

"What is that Doctor?" I asked

"Aestas, that's an omnistate impact chamber."

"What?"

"It's indestructible, you could survive anything in there. You could sit through a supernova or a shipwreck"

Then a man with a stupid smile and a dead eye came out of the chamber, her didn't have a body, but he had a robotic box thing with his head inside a stupid glass box that was on top of it.

The doctor continued "But only one person could have the power and the money to hide themselves on board like this, and I should know, 'cause-"

"The guy who came out the chamber finished the Doctor's sentence "My name is Max." Then his teeth did the sparkle thing that can be seen in dentist commercials.

"They really do that?" The doctor asked.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my friend Aestas!" He pointed to me.

"Hello" I said with a small wave.

"Information - Stowaway."

"Well" the Doctor started

"Kill them." said Max

"OH NO NO NO NO NO NO WAIT!" We both yelled at the same time.

"BUT YOU CAN'T, NOT NOW" yelled the Doctor. "Come on, Max. you're giving me so much good material, like how to get 'ahead' in business."

I honestly tried my best not to laugh but it didn't work, and Max looked like he was done with out shit. But Max then chuckles a bit and said "The office joker. I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years."

I said "I can't think why."

Max said "176 years of running the company has taken their toll."

Doctor said "Yeah, but nice wheels."

"Ah, no, a life support system. In a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years, running the company by hologram. Host situation report."

The host to his right said "Information - Titanic is still in orbit."

Max looked at the Doctor and I in a confused manner then said, "Let me see." as her rolled over to the ledge where you could see down into the nuclear storm drive. He continued talking by saying "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong? The engines are still running! They should have stopped!"

The Doctor said "When they do, the earth gets roasted. I don't understand, what's the earth got to do with it?"

"This interview is terminated!"

"No no no no no no."

Max was turning to go into his little chamber when I saw Astrid sneaking up onto the whole intervention.

"Hold on, Hold on, hold on! Wait wait wait wait! I can work it out" said the Doctor as he jumped in front of max holding is hands up, "It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me so. The business is failing and you wreck the ship, so that makes things even worse. Oh, Yes! No. Yeeees. The business isn't failing. It's _failed,_ past tense."

Max then responded "My own board voted me out, stabbed me in the back."

"If you had a back. So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors, just in case anyone's rumbled you, and the board finds their shares halved in value. Ooh, but that's not enough. No. 'cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home, Scandal! The business is wiped out."

Max seemed really happy like the Doctor was exactly right. "aaand the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder."

The Doctor seemed pissed when he said the following "While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber."

"I have men.. waiting to retrieve me from the ruins, and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Penhaxico Two, where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of ... metal."

"So that's the plan, a retirement plan. 2,000 people on this ship, 6 billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered, and why? because Max Capricorn is a loser."

"I never lose."

"You can't even sink the Titanic."

"Oh but I can Doctor! I can cancel the engines from in here!"

An alarm started to go off, I looked into the engines and the little sun that powered them was dieing.

"YOU CANT DO THIS" I shouted.

"Host HOLD THEM!" yelled Max.

The Doctor and I were both being held by the Host and we were both trying to be let go so we could strangle that son of a bitch Max

"Not so clever now, Doctor. A shame we couldn't work together, you're rather all that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Hoost, kiill theemm.

There was one host in front of us, who took off their Halo, then I heard from where I saw Astrid was her saying "Mr. Capricorn. I resign." She then started driving a fore cliff and and was in a pushing war with Mr. Capricorn, as he pushed back. One of the Host threw their halo at the for cliff, and hit it.

"What happened?" I shouted.

"He cut the break lines!" said the Doctor

"ASTRID! STOP!" I called, but she looked at us, and then did something I saw coming from a mile away."ASTRID!" I called out. She lifted up the the forks, along with Mr. Capricorn and drove off the platform into the engine.

"ASTRID!" The Doctor called out as the Host let him go and he went over to where she fell, and I followed suite.

* * *

After about five minutes of throwing and kicking shit I realized that the Doctor was gone. I looked around, then I heard a loud bang and some wood fell on me. I looked up to not see anything, but I figured that it was the Doctor. I ran up to the last host remai\ning.

"Security PROTOCOL ONE!" The Host just looked at me, I figured that it was just waiting for me to ask my three questions.

"Okay question one, are you going to kill me?"

"Information - Negative"

"Okay, question two, are the other Host with the Doctor?"

"Information - Affirmative"

"Will you please take me to him? I think he's going to do something really stupid."

"Information - Affirmative."

With that the host took my arm and started flying up some where. We maid it to where the Doctor was. The first thing I heard the Doctor say was "A-lonzy Alonzo!" Then he turned the ships wheal. The only reason I didn't fall was because I grabbed onto one of the control panels.

We where headed strait for earth.I could see the fire outside the ship as we entered the atmosphere. The doctor picked up the phone next to him when an alarm started going off. I couldn't quite what he said or, WHY HE WAS ON A PHONE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!

I looked outside the window and saw that we we're heading towards strait to Buckingham Palace. the doctor leaned strait so far back he might of as well been laying down. We only hit the palace by and inch and then we pulled up and missed it completly. we all just laughed and cheered for the fact that we we're still alive.

* * *

We ended up downstairs with Mr. Copper, and Mr. Dickston for some reason. Before I knew what was going on. Astrid was standing in the center of the room saying something about falling.

The doctor yelled "I CAN DO ANYTHING!"

Then Astrid said "Stop me Falling"

The Doctor walked up to her, knowing that he couldn't save her and said "Astrid Peth, citizen of Sto, the woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of traveling."

There was staring for a second before the Doctor said "There's an old tradition." Then he kissed her before saying "Now you can travel forever." He pointed his weird pen at her, and pressed the button that made it make a wiring so Astrid became multiple blue sparkling dots right before she went out a window.

"You're not falling Astrid, you're flying."

* * *

I saw the Doctor and Mr. Copper taking teleportaion bracelets, I managed to put one on right as the doctor hit the switch, I didn't end up where The Doctor and Mr. Copper where. I was standing on a piece of land that had an amazing view of London.

Behind me was a blue box. I opened the door to the blue box to see that it was bigger on the inside. you'd think that I would be surprised,or scarred, but I felt safe. The safest I felt since, well I could remember. I felt like someone was hugging me and petting my head like a mother does to their child after along day of being apart.

After about a minute of being warm and feeling at home. I felt my self being lead to a room. In it there was a queen sized bed a really nice wardrobe, and a bathroom and a walk in closet, that had clothes, that fit me perfectly. I found a really comfy pair of pajamas that had the galaxy on them. I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who**


End file.
